kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Solus Kyrin
A character created by Chaosjack (SK), based-off Mordin Solus (From the Mass Effect series). A character based more on intelligence than actual combat. He is a specialist in multiple subsets of biology, chemisty, physics. Also adept at engineering, he is capable at holding his own in a fight, he could not best a ordinary soldier in a head-on fight. Having to rely on superior intellect. Easily recognisable by his erratic speech pattern, he is highly logical and won't let emotions or other factors affect his choices for the "bigger picture". History and Studies Born in Sectum to a rich family, he was the only child and his family expected him to either follow the path of medicine or law. Never into battle. They were deeply religous and for a time, young Solus Kyrin was too. He payed paticular attention to maths and the sciences, dismissing the other subjects as less important. His intellect and general unintended awkwardness caused to others in conversation made him a target of bullying. Solus Kyrin discovers his magic potential at a fairly young age, he dismissed it, valuing great intelligence as opposed to making things move, however later in his life his prowess with aeromancy becomes useful. From then his belief in religion rapidly waned, the catalyst being his knowledge in the logic subjects. This caused a great tension between him and his family, but they accepted him for who he was later. Applying at the Maura College of Medicine recieving a place he spent all his time studying, even becoming unpopular amongst his peers. Only those who value intelligence as he does will he even attempt to start a conversation with. The usual curriculum lasts 8 years though he managed to surpass expectations of the school and manage to learn all the subjects within 5 years. Solus Kyrin developed an interest in magicks, wondering how science and magic could co-exist in this dimension. Applying for a place at the University of Arcane Studies, just to observe and record magicks taught willing to pay the fee per year. Possessing some aeromancy magic he does participate in certain lessons. Professions After his pursuit of intelligence which lasted 10 years. Solus Kyrin took a job at Maura College of Medicine becoming a teacher there. During his time there are various clues revealed showing that Dr. Solus Kyrin's mental disposition could be not entirely "right". Often mumbling and ranting during classes he eventually had to leave due to psychiatrists insistance. Though he achieved a great deal during his time there, coming up with the theory of kyrus, coming up with a plausible explaination of how mages use magic with evidence. This was Kyrin's Principle, his theory became widely accepted and is still used today to explain magicks. His intelligence caught the eye of a pro-human, extreme racist group called "Vitae" based in Sectum. He joined without question, and remains largely anonymous going under an allias of "Sarlus Krestyr". Becoming the brains of the active group, he often devised way for his assigned team to complete objectives efficiently though not necessarily safely. Due to his time there, he had to undergo the training the group becoming more efficient in weaponary of all sorts and furthering his offensive magic. After a while, he also left the group, seeking solitude from destr uction and resting in Kritana where he is one of the chief doctors in the clinic. It has been hinted that he may have turned back to religion, he now mostly refuses to fight unless it is for the "bigger picture". Appearance He has fair hair (appearance in picture). Wearing a purple tailored labcoat, it fits comfortably around him with various pockets to store vials or other items. His gloves have been designed to resist extreme heat and cold. He constantly wears his goggles which are red in colour, or either pushes it up onto his forehead, revealing his bright, lime green eyes. Weapons and Magics Due to his time in Vitae his skills with a variety of weapons increased. Though he lacks the strength to use them efficiently he often uses them creatively to best opponents. He is largely passive after his time at Vitae though will fight for the "bigger picture". It is uncertain how much offensive magicks he knows, but most of his knowledge are used in his occupation as a doctor. Report Conducted by: SK Category:Characters Category:Male Characters